Ienzo's Story
by samcam5
Summary: This is the story of Ienzo and how he developed to help save Gumball and solve the problems of The Revenge. As well as his story afterwards. T for later language and violence. NOW WITH LONGER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys Guess who is Back! Thats RIGHT me... anyways im gonna hits this one out of the park man thanks for sticking with my story and all that anyways Enjoy and see you at the bottom

Ienzo's story CH1

`"All new recruits please report to the main room as soon as possible." A voice over an intercom says. "All right listen up. You are the new recruits you are the smallest group but most powerful i have seen yet. There are 4 groups of 3 people you will now divide into them." The man says.

"My name is Kamron i am the group one leader in my group there is Lukas, Adrian, and Morgan. Join me in the right hand corner." Kamron says.

"My name is Ienzo i lead group two i have Chance, Miranda, and Emma. Meet me in room block 13C." Ienzo says. "Alright names Amanda i lead 3 i have Lewis, Melonie, and Melody. Meet in the hallway to gate B." Amanda says.

"Saving the best for last i see." 4's leader says "Hah you wish." Ienzo remarks back. "Hah hah very funny" 4's leader says with sarcasm. "Yeah I know." Ienzo says. "Okay name's Brandon i lead 4 and i have Mason, Keith, and Even. Meet in room 15G." Brandon says.

"This is it you have made it through these trials and tasks you twelve have shown what it truly means to be a master now meet with your groups. Welcome to the Warriors of Freedom. DISSMISSED!" "YES SIR!" Everyone replys.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this first chapter the second one will be out on Friday (Cause i have no school that day) and well thats all I have right now and I will see you in the next Chapter


	2. The loss

** Sorry about the long wait for this chapter guys I lost my 2****nd****-7****th**** chapters because of a system restart on my PC. So that's one of the things. I will be on much more regularly now so expect more chapters from me. And finally this kind of story type is over used I got a lot of hate on my first story cause of that and the new kid in it so I'm doing something some of you may not like and that's all. See you at the bottom.**

4 years earlier

Ienzo is walking home from school and going about his regular business and all is well in his life this day well at least to his current circumstances. "Hey Ienzo! Wait up!" A girl yells to Ienzo from afar but he does not hear her. "Hey Ienzo!" The girl yells again. Ienzo stops and looks behind him "Hmm?" "I SAID WAIT UP!" the girl yells. "Oh it's just you Amanda." Ienzo says very grimly almost as he had just lost something very dear to him. "Okay Ienzo I heard what happened and I am very sorry to hear about your loss. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore me." Amanda says. "SHUT UP AMANDA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE LIKE I HAVE!" Ienzo snaps but just as soon as he realizes what he said he covers his mouth and apologizes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just that it has been so hard to cope with losing her I don't know what to do know." Ienzo says as he starts breaking into tears. "I know Ienzo and I am sorry I should've been more sincere about the way I said it." Amanda says regretting how she had talked earlier. "Listen Amanda if you want you can come over to my house to work on our project." Ienzo suggests after picking himself up. "Yeah that would be great." Amanda agrees.

Ienzo and Amanda are at Ienzo's house.

"It just feels so empty without her here." Ienzo says. "Hey Ienzo." His dad says "Amanda." (I think its all pretty clear that his dad is Gumball.) "Hey I don't think your dad likes me." Amanda says. "Yeah that's normal." Ienzo says. "but anyways Lets go to work." Ienzo says. "Dont worry once were done with this well get her back." Ienzo says.

Well wh did Ienzo lose and will he get her back find out on later chapters and as always i will see you in the next chapter. Samcam out.


	3. The Project

Hey Fans and Haters alike i just want to thank you for keeping up with this story. I know i havnt updated in a while been a bit busy with school and testing. but anyways on to the story

"Dont worry Ienzo if this project succeeds we will get her back." Amnda says. "Yeah i know." Ienzo says as be starts to work on their device. "So Ienzo if it isn't to much to ask what happened to her it really mustve been tough if you saw it with your own eyes." Amanda asks. "Alright Amanda i'll tell you." Ienzo says

5 Years earlier (Flashback)

"Hey Mom can we go to the mall?" Ienzo asks her mom "Yeah i dont see why we cant." Carrie says "sweet." Ienzo says. Ienzo and Carrie get into the car (Tour bus cause what else will fit their full family lol) and start driving to the mall "Hey mom."

"Yes Ian." Carrie says.

"Okay now two things one I hate The Name Ian and two Why did you marry Dad." Ienzo asks. "Well i have two reasons for that. Penny broke up with him because she thought he needed to spend more time with Darwin. and the second reason is that we had you." Carrie says. "oh were here." Ienzo points out. "Alright lets get goin shall we?" Carrie asks rhetoricaly. "yes lets go." Ienzo says. The duo walks into the mall "Hey mom im gonna head over to the game store kay?" Ienzo asks. "Yeah go on ahead ill wait in the food court." Carrie says. "alright i will be back in 5 minutes." Ienzo says as he runs off "I highly doubt that." Carrie says.

1 Hour later

"Hi mom im back." Ienzo says. "Its about time Ienzo." Carrie says in an agrvated tone. "Sorry mom i saw a kingdom hearts BBS (Birth By Sleep) Tournament sign up so i signed up." Ienzo says. "Ok well its time to go home." Carrie says.

In the Present

"So what happened Ienzo." Amanda asks. "Keep it down im getting to it." Ienzo says

Back to the past.

"well its time to get home now." Carrie says. "Yeah yeah." Ienzo says as they start to head to their tour bus of a car. All is going well for them untill their car broke down. "Shit." Carrie says. "Now what." Ienzo asks. "well we should get this fixed." carrie says "yeah no duh mom." Ienzo says. "That was kinda obvious wasnt it." Carrie asks. "uh yeah." Ienzo remarks back. "well im gonna see what the trouble is." Carrie says. "Ok." Ienzo says.

A couple of minutes later

BOOM "Oh shit what was that." Ienzo says after hearing the explosion with all of the cars sytems failing shortly after. "Grahhhh!" Carrie yells from outside where the explosion was. "MOM ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Ienzo yells out in fear. Silence follows Ienzo's Cry. "MOM!" Ienzo yells with even more worry overtaking him. Silence still follows. "MOM!?" Ienzo yells once more with fear quite obvious in his voice. when no response comes he decide to venture outside to where his moms most recent cries were. "OH MY GOD!" Ienzo screams when he sees his mom or at least whats left of her. Her arms were both blown off and she suffered 2nd to 3rd degres burns over must of her body. Ienzo quickly pulls out his phone and dials 911 "yes this is elmore police station what seems to be the trouble." An officer picks up. "Yes there was an explosion our engine blew up and my mom is really badly injured were on the corner of main and weston." Ienzo says. "okay were sending help right away." the officer replies.

5 Minutes Later an ambulance arrives.

They check Carries pulse and one of the doctors shakes his head at the other one. He pulls Ienzo aside and explains his mothers fate. "were sorry shes gone we were to late." Doctor 1 says. "I see." Ienzo says as he quickly starts to tear up. "Come on lets take you home." the somewhat older donut cop says. "Ok." ienzk says inbetween sobs. The car ride was silent and felt ike it took hours but eventually they arrived. "Hey Ienzo hey donut cop. wait wheres Carrie?" Gumball asks worriedly. "Thats what i came to talk to you about." The cop says.

One long painful explanation later.

Gumball is crying and Ienzo trys to comfort him. "It hurts dad i know. I just wish i could go back in time and do it all over again and make better decisions." Ienzo says. "WAIT THATS IT!" Ienzo exclaims as he runs off to jot down his idea before Gumball could say anything.

End Flashback.

"Thats what happened Amanda." Ienzo says as he starts to tear up. "wow Ienzo im so sorry." Amanda says. "whatever lets get to work on our project now okay." Ienzo says. "Okay." Amanda Agrees.

Well was that not a surprise i doubt half of you probably guessed that right. right but anyways my delays are gonna be more and more frequent because of school and exams coming up soon. so as always i will see you in the next chapter buh bye


	4. The Node

**HEY FANS AND HATERS ALIKE I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY AND IF YOU DID NOT KNOW THERE WAS A STORY PRIOR TO THIS ONE NAMED THE REVENGE **(Honestly not a good story but a prequel nonetheless) **Oh sorry i slipped. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE WELCOMe TO IENZO'S STORY CHAP 3.**

"Hey Amanda you think you an get an iridium core power node later?" Ienzo asks. "Maybe why though?" Amanda asks back. "Cause the instructions say we need one." Ienzo says back. "Yeah i think i know a guy." (Yeah its gonna be one of those chapters.)

1.5 hours later

Ienzo and Amanda are outside of some old Warehouse where Amanda knocks on the door and a little window slides open revealing a set of Hazel eyes. "Password." The man Demands. "Password123." Amanda says in a whisper. The door opens and the man says "Welcome Amanda, Welcome Newcomer." "Thanks Jason." Amanda says. the Duo walks into the warehouse and starts to walk towards their destination.

"Hey Luke." Amanda says

"...AMANDA DARLIN HOW ARE YOU COME TO SEE YOUR UNCLE LUKE HAHAHA!"

"Yeah." Amanda says as her uncle runs to hug his Niece.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait...wait a minute UNCLE! you didnt tell me about him." Ienzo says.

"yeah i kinda forgot to tell ya." Amanda says

"Hey whos the new kid." Luke asks

"This is Ienzo." Amanda says

"Well nice to meet you Ienzo." Luke says as he puts his hand out to shake Ienzo's hand

"Yeah nice to meet ya too. Ienzo says.

"So what brings you here."

"We need an Iridium core power node." Ienzo says

"Yeah no." Luke says

"What why not." Amanda says.

"Cause you dont deserve it." Luke says.

"Fine." Amanda says as Ienzo walks off with her.

"What he says no and thats it we give up?" Ienzo asks.

"No i have a plan." Amanda says.

"Oh really." Ienzo says

30 minutes later

"So you understand the plan?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah."

"Hey luke."

"God damnit What now. Oh Hey Amanda."

"I think one of your machines broke over in the F section."

"Shit thats the third time this week." Luke swys as he runs off.

"Now Ienzo." Amanda

Ienzo Sneaks over to where the node is and takes it. During the proccess of taking he triggers an alarm.

"Damnit Ienzo what the hell did you do?!" Amanda asks.

"I Think thats gonNA BE THE LEAST OF OUR WORRIES RUN!" Ienzo shouts.

Ienzo and Amanda start running towards the exit but to no avail.

"Now Now Now where do ya think youre goin with my power node there?" Luke asks with a villanous tone.

"What power node are you talking about?" Amanda asks with a quite obvious nervous look.

"Oh of course you dont know." Luke says with an obvious tone of sarcasm. "Now hand it over and we can forget about this whole mess."

"Hmm tempting offer so how about... no." Amanda says

"OMIGOSH LOOK BEHIND YOU HUGE CHOPPER!" Ienzo shouts.

Luke looks behind him and Amanda and Ienzo start to run off but when all seems to be clear they are stopped by Luke again."Well well well." Luke says while giving the always sarcastic applaud to The Duo. "I must say i didnt think you would get past me twice."

"We may be young but we aint dumb." Ienzo says

"I can admit i did underestimate you two." Luke says.

"Damn straight you did." Ienzo says.

Luke pulls out his M92FS and points it at Ienzo who is holding the node. "Now your luck has run out So i Suggest, i you value your lives, you hand over the node."Luke threatens.

"Alright alright." Ienzo says as he hands over the node to Luke and nods to Amanda but Luke does not notice. "So you have the node can we leave now?" Ienzo asks.

"Yeah you can go." Luke says.

Amanda and Ienzo run out of the building as fast as they could with only moments after they get out the building explodes puaing Amanda and Ienzo forward. "Hey at least we got the node right?" Ienzo asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies with a saddish tone.

"Its alright. Amanda be was an Asshole anyways." Ienzo says trying to reassure Amanda.

"That may be but he was still my Uncle nonetheless." Amanda says.

"Well we still have the node so we can continue with the project now." Ienzo says.

"Alright lets go back." Amanda says as the duo head to Ienzos house.

**WELL WASNT THAT INTENSE WILL WE ALSO SEE AMANDAS UNCLE AGAIN TOO **

**Thanks for reading guys and as always see ya in the next chapter**


End file.
